Missteps and Connections
by snowcup
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots, of all different ratings and genres. Usually featuring Chihiro and Kohaku. NEWEST: 'Kohaku is dirty and Chihiro is just the one to clean him.'
1. Escape

**Drabble One: Escape**

* * *

Chihiro could feel them all around her. There were monsters here.

They were breathing at the nape of her neck, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin even though she was hot. _So hot! _Putrid breath made her gag.

They were going to eat her again if she did not hurry and wake up.

She could feel them, the black nothings, wrapping around her shoulders now.

_Any minute now._

Warm hands cupped her back, pulling her up. Chihiro opened her eyes to see her mother's face. Gasping and crying she clung to her for comfort, while being rocked steadily back and forth. Chihiro could hear her mom whispering to her dad who lingered in the doorway.

"Honey, I think it's time we take her to see someone."

Her father huffed. "Like, what? A shrink?"

Her mother looked away, back at Chihiro. Her sobs had started to die down. Chihiro sat up, shielding her eyes from the bright hallway light.

"I'll be alright, mom," she stated quietly. Still hiccupping softly, her mother tucked her back in, stroked her brow and left.

"Night, pumpkin," her dad mumbled while closing the door with a lingering look.

Staring at the ceiling, Chihiro listened to the click of the hall light being turned off, sending the room into complete darkness. Clenching the blankets in her fist she squeezed her eyes shut.

Slow minutes went by, but the dream wouldn't leave her mind. Determinedly she whipped off the covers and rummaged in her bedside table drawer and scurried over to the electrical plug. The room filled with soft, warm light from her nightlight. Cocooning herself in the, now, cold blankets Chihiro curled in on herself, clutching her stuffed animal. Ruffling the whiskers, she drifted into sleep.

_I miss you, Haku._

_

* * *

_

This was written for the LiveJournal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff. Challenge 13: 'escape' with bonus 'childhood'. Go, Team Cake!


	2. Tangled

**Tangled**

She was going to ambush him as soon as he got back. Chihiro moved around their rooms, choosing her weapons wisely. Right, all ready. She set out to the top of the Aburaya as quickly as possible in order to be prepared for him.

Jogging up the stone staircase, she mapped out her tactics. Feeling confident as she neared the top room she pushed open the door, set her tools on the floor and opened the outside entrance.

_Right on time._

Smiling, she watched Kohaku twist and sail through the air. It really was like he was dancing. Backing out of the way, she waited for him to land.

In a rush of wind, and that peculiar noise that accompanied his dragon form, his scales rubbing together and his deep purring growl, he skidded to a halt. Rising to his full height he stretched while turning his head to look at her, letting out a rumbling greeting.

_Now!_

Grabbing her basket, she scurried forward, heedless of his now narrowed eyes. Throwing her arm around his neck she clung to him, pushing her face near his. "I told you today was the day." He made a hissing noise.

"Please, Haku! I was in the library the other day reading about what an infected scale could lead to." Her expression was earnest. "I had no idea there was so many diseases in the Spirit World," she mumbled. A smile quirked her lips. "I guess not even this place is immune."

Staring into his eyes, she tried to emphasize to him how worried she was. A few weeks ago, when he had returned from yet another business deal, she had noticed a few dark spots on his otherwise pristine white side. She knew they were going to start bothering him, and that he would spout some nonsense about how River Gods do not become ill.

I bet he wishes he could speak in this form, Chihiro thought amusedly.

Letting out a large sigh, Kohaku nudged her gently away with his nose, and glided over to the large rug at the side of the room. Lowering himself to the floor he watched Chihiro smile brilliantly and follow him over.

"Thank you, Haku."

Setting her basket on the floor, she pulled out a beautiful jade comb. She started at his tail. Sitting down with crossed legs she heaved his tail over her legs and began to stroke. Tugging through the wind-blown tangles she wondered if he had ever even put a brush to his hair through the centuries. As she worked her way up his mane to his head she couldn't help comparing his fur to a rabbit. It was soft and silky and no hardship to run her hands through, especially now that she had smoothed it.

Judging from the contented noises Kohaku was making he didn't mind her stroking hands either.

Reaching her hands up to the ceiling, Chihiro stood and stretched, her back cracking from being hunched over too long. Gazing up at her from slit eyes, Kohaku watched appreciatively as her dress was pulled higher, letting him glimpse a tantalizing amount of thigh.

"Alright, next thing," Chihiro chirped flopping her arms to her sides. Rummaging in the basket, she lifted out a small ornate bottle filled with clear oil. Yanking out the stopper she started to sniff it before she recalled it was odorless due to Kohaku's sensitive nose. She remembered the first and last time she wore a scent around him. The perfume had been a birthday gift from her mother a few years back, and she had worn it to a wedding between a slug and a frog at the bathhouse. It had given Kohaku a splitting headache, making him crabbier than usual to everyone the entire night.

Chihiro settled on her knees next to him. Pouring the liquid onto her hands she began to message it into his skin. Slowly working her way around his tail, she scooted forward, coming to her knees in order to reach higher on him.

_Here's the first one._

Leaning closer, her hands resting on his side, Chihiro took a good look at the injured area. Shooting a quick glance at the dozing Kohaku she poked the spot. His muscles twitched, and then settled down, too relaxed to have it faze him.

_Good he must not be paying that much attention._

Pouring some more oil into her palms, and grabbing some tweezers, Chihiro threw her leg over him. Her dress floated around her and not wanting it to be in the way she tucked the material under her legs.

Having Chihiro clambering all over him was soothing. Her slight weight was a comfortable presence. He wondered if she was wearing panties today. The bunched up dress made it too difficult to be sure. He liked it best on the days when she wasn't wearing any. _My naughty little human_, he smirked internally.

While he was distracted and thinking of more pleasurable things Chihiro reached for the infected scales with her tweezers. Quickly, she yanked out a scale.

Kohaku let out a slight growl and snapped his jaws. Twisting his head towards her, he reared up curling his body, confining her in his clutches. Looming over Chihiro he snorted at her.

"Well, if you had been taking proper care of yourself, it wouldn't hurt!" she shot back fiercely. She noticed that in the flurry of movement he had knocked over the oil with his tail and sent the basket flying.

Kohaku gave her a glare that spoke volumes.

But, really it was a very sensual feeling, Chihiro mused. Kohaku entwined with her, his warm scales and silky fur sliding against her bare shoulders. His chest rumbling with a low hum that was always audible in this form. It should have been strange, but it was still her mate.

"Haku! That oil was…really…expensive," she trailed off at his gaze. A blush slid across her cheeks. Her breathing picked up.

No matter what form he was in, he would get that same look in his eyes just before he ravished her.

Suddenly, there was a shower of scales around her, and it was a dark haired young man cradling her in his arms.

"I will buy more," he purred. "Also, I will allow you to continue," he paused, and lifted an eyebrow, "taking care of me." His tone was unmistakable.

"Allow-" but he cut off her indignant response with a kiss. Gasping, Chihiro leaned into him, and curved her body with the touch of his hands along her back.

Just barely letting his lips skim over hers, he cooed, "There is something I have been meaning to ask you."

"Wha…?" Chihiro breathed, dazed and out of breath.

He grazed her cheek with his as he slid his mouth to her ear. He squeezed her bottom. "Are you wearing panties?"

Chihiro's squeak was satisfying.


End file.
